Alternative Mass Effect 2
by Awesomeness-xxx
Summary: Shepard died on the Normandy and now waking up in a Cerberus building, very close to her original Alliance building will she stay will the Alliance or join Cerberus?


This is my first Mass Effect Fanfiction.

'Well shit' I thought as I opened my eyes to a darkened room with little light coming from different machines in the room and a horrid beeping sound from behind. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed side. I slowly got to my feet unsure if my legs would keep myself up or fall graciously of course to the floor. However my legs held and I began to walk slowly around the room to avoid hitting or walking into anything. I walked with my arms outstretched to hit with my hand to stop any pain from walking into something. As I nearing the horrid beeping machine I felt what was like a light switch and pressed the button and the lights flickered to life. I looked around the room still adjusting the brightness and all I could see was Cerberus symbols everywhere, all around the room on each machine on the pillow and bed I was laying one. I looked down at my body and the first thing I notice is the Cerberus symbol on my arm in ink. I start scratching at my forearm in an attempt to get rid of it, nothing worked. I saw that next to the light switch was a door handle I slowly began to turn it when an alarm went off "crap" I whispered and turned the light off and hid next the bed I was just on, "Shepard's awake, get Miranda" I heard some man say before the door opened and turned the light on and that is when I attacked him knocking him unconscious and in a heap on the floor. He was dressed in heavy armour with a pistol and tracker on him with all the news about the alliance and Cerberus forces

I got on his armour and took all he had other than underwear and moved back to the door ready for a battle confrontation, with my weapon loaded and ready I pushed opened the door and all I could see was a women wearing a tight black cat looking suit "Who are you and where am I" I said pointing the pistol at her "I am Miranda the person looking after your bodies development as for where you are you are in the Cerberus main building in the middle of the citadel" I looked around and it was just us "Where is everyone" I asked looking at the Miranda lady dropping my pistol and putting it into its harness "In the citadel we have as little people as possible in case we do get caught they will only get 20 or so Cerberus workers all very loyal what we do" she said smiling "and why am I here?" I said finally "Don't you remember what happened to the Normandy" she said. I thought about it and like a punch to the face I remembered everything that happened with the Reapers, Geth, Saren and Kaidan with our last night together making passionate love in my quarters, but also saving Joker and me floating into space with my oxygen tube leaking and quickly running out of air "I died in space, how can I be here right now" I asked looking at Miranda "Cerberus managed to get you and worked for 2 years spending Billion upon Billions of credits on getting you back to health, you still need to mature for another 4 months, but you woke up early and we aren't sure why" she said scratching her head "Hold your horses, I've been gone 2 years" I asked kind of nervous "yes" she said like it was nothing "What has happened to all the threats in that time, where's my team, joker, Garrus, Kaidan " I whispered "Kaidan and Joker are still with the Alliance but Garrus went off the grid about 2 months after your death" she said looking at her mobile device "I need to find them" I said and began to walk away "NO" she said pointing a gun at me "You work for Cerberus now, no longer with the alliance, we will provide you with everything you need the best soldiers we can get and the nest ships" she said with a smug "Do you really think I would go against everything I have learnt in the Alliance, the friends I have will be worth more to me than some money brought team who will be reporting everything I do, to be criticized by you two faced bitches working for the opposition" I said as she fired a shot at my leg and I shot her in the chest. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Never underestimate the loyalty of the Alliance, you may have paid for the Alliance member to go against everything they know, but true friendship can never be brought or paid for but worked for, remember that" I said before walking off.

I walked outside and found myself near the docking bay. I found a location device "Where is Kaidan Alenko?" I said into the device "Commander Alenko is in the Wards with Flight Lieutenant Moreau" it said and I made my way to the wards, it took a while to get there but I managed whilst getting strange looks from people as I am supposed to be dead. I waked through the door and saw my Kaidan and My friend Joker having a laugh with Liara and Wrex "To Shepard, had a wonderful life, great friends and saved the universe" to Shepard the all shouted but heard Kaidan say my name, my real name of Ally. Okay here I go, just walk in and make them jump "Boo!" I screamed and ran into the room where they all are sitting the all jumped up and trained their weapon on me "Shepard?" Joker whispered "Yep, not quite how I'm supposed look but oh well, kind of healthy" I said smiling "But Shepard died on the Normandy saving Joker" Kaidan said pointing towards Joker "Yes, that was me because Mr Stubborn wouldn't leave the ship I had to force him and through doing that found myself spaced, until Cerberus found me and patched me up and made me living again" I said looking at them individually but looking at Kaidan the longest "leave, leave now" Kaidan said walking towards me "Allison Shepard died on the Normandy, we have buried her and mourned her and today is the day the love of my life left me, so don't say you're her because I would remember her in a heartbeat, and you're not her!" he said looking mad I grabbed his jacket and smacked my lips to his. I began to move mine and he followed suit taking control, I felt him lick my bottom lip and as I opened my mouth slightly and he immediately inserted his tongue and we battled for dominance, he won and began exploring my mouth, until he pulled away. He looked at me as we both attempted to catch out breaths

"Well, it the real Shepard or not?" Wrex asked looking between us. Kaidan just looked at me "Yes" he said and began kissing me again. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the nearest bed "Wait, what abo- I said as I noticed everyone had left and locked the door behind them. I looked at Kaidan again "I love you" he said looking into my eyes "I love you too" I said as we carried on from where we left from.

Hope you enjoyed it. It's a one shot, so there won't be any follow up


End file.
